nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Disconnection/Script
Rainbow Disconnection Season 3, Episode 16 (Opening shot; fade in to a football game displayed on TV. Cut to Manny watching this. He is in the living room.) * Manny “Wooo! You go, man!” (Spike and Thorn walk in.) “Take that into the endzone!” * Thorn “Yeaaahh. Since when do you even watch football?” * Manny “Well, football is awesome, so I thought I’d start.” * Spike “I don’t get it.” (watching the game) “That team lost last season, so why are they even playing this season?” * Manny “I don’t know. That team stinks. My money's on the winning team.” * Announcer (on TV) “...And there he goes! Just about to get it in...OOH! Man down! They’re so close!” * Thorn “You dang right they are.” * Spike “Oh, now it’s getting intense.” * Thorn “Who’s winning?” * Manny “Both teams are tied, so I don’t know.” (Now all three are watching.) * Announcer (on TV) “Woah! What’s this? He’s got the ball again, but will he make it to the end zone?” * Manny “Hopefully!” * Announcer (on TV) “He’s making a run for it! The suspense, guys, the suspense! Closer...closer...closer!” (Gasps/disappointed groans from the crowd.) “Oh, snap! Tackled down again!” * Spike “What?!” * Thorn “Oh, heck no! They better win!” (Suddenly, Rainbowbolt barges in, nearly breaking down the door and looking like he’s about to explode.) * Rainbowbolt “Siblings these days! Could they not be anymore selfish?! I mean, that dumb excuse of a brother of mine thinks he can get whatever he wants just because he’s a winged unicorn! And as for my cousin...AGH!! He’s way worse! A terrible, TERRIBLE cousin!! How do I even live with those kinds of ponies?!” (He glances at the trio, who took no notice of him.) * Rainbowbolt “Guys! Did you not see me barging in?” (Nothing.) * Rainbowbolt “Guys, come on! I want to talk! I’m upset!” * Manny “Yeah, yeah. Why don’t you talk to Kai-Lan? I’m sure she can help.” (The rainbow-maned stallion glares and walks over to the TV.) * Announcer (on TV) “Okay! He’s off again with the ball! Oh, but, what’s this? He’s getting closer to the end zone! If he makes it, it’s a win-win for his team!” (And just before the guy could go any further, Rainbowbolt shuts the TV off. Cut to the trio, utterly upset.) * Thorn, Manny “HEY!!” * Rainbowbolt “I need your undivided attention!” * Manny “Well, spill! We’ve got a football game to watch!” * Rainbowbolt “I’m upset about something, but...but I don’t want to talk about it!” * Manny “So, you’re upset, but you don’t wanna talk about it?” (wings flare up) “I’ll show you UPSET!!” (Just before he’s about to attack, Spike pushes him aside and Thorn holds him by the tail.) * Spike “Manny, no!” (to Rainbowbolt) “So, what’s troubling you?” * Rainbowbolt (glumly) “Well, I can’t say…” (suddenly angry) “But I can say that I have had enough of Volcanian and Grayson!” * Manny “Woah, dude! Did you guys get into a fight or something?” * Rainbowbolt “Yes, we did! And you know what I’m gonna do about it?” * Thorn, Manny “What?” * Rainbowbolt “I’m just not gonna see them again. Buuuuut…” (hastily) “I might have to move in.” * Spike “Move in?” * Thorn “Are you serious?” (Cut to Rainbowbolt, who now brings out two large bags. He opens one up, which reveals a rainbow-striped towel.) * Rainbowbolt (gesturing to the towel) “Look at this towel. Does it look like I’m joking?” (Back to frame all three.) * Spike “Uh, Rainbow, are you sure you want to do this?” * Rainbowbolt “Positive. Since Volcanian kicked me out of the house, I am never, ever, ever, ever getting back together with him and Grayson.” (looks around) “So I guess I’m gonna be crashing here for a while. Hey, where do you guys sleep?” (notices the stairs) “Oh, where do these stairs take you?” (He flies up the stairs.) * Manny “Don’t touch my ball!” (The other animatronics come in.) * Cappy “Why are you screaming?” * Spike “Well, this will sound odd when I tell you...but...Rainbowbolt...” * Ulysses “Rainbowbolt is here?” * Thorn “Yes, he’s here. But he…” * Jack “Oh! Did he come here to tell me the best comedians in this country?” * Manny “No! He’s moving in!” * Felix “Moving in? Here?” * Thorn, Manny “Yep.” (The other five looked confused, then shoot a glare of disbelief.) * Jack “What did you guys do this time?” * Manny “What? Are you kidding me?! He just came in and literally told us that!” * Kunekune “Well, why is he moving in?” * Thorn “From what he told us, he, Volcanian, and Grayson got into a huge fight…” * Spike “...which we assume didn’t end well, so Rainbowbolt actually came here to tell us that he’s moving in today right now.” * Cappy “Today?” * Oggy “Right now?” * Thorn, Manny “Yep.” (Now all nine are shocked, which quickly changes to panic when they heard glass breaking upstairs. They all rush up the stairs and into the bedroom; cut to show them entering and they gasp. Cut to Rainbowbolt near a broken trophy resembling a manticore holding a ball.) * Rainbowbolt “Does this trophy belong to any of you? I apologize. It’s just that it sooo shiny!” (Back to the animatronics. After a brief silence, Manny lets out a scream of anger and floats toward Rainbow.) * Manny “That! That...was my favorite trophy!” (holds the stallion against the wall) “AND YOU JUST RUINED IT!!” * Rainbowbolt “Oh, I didn’t know. I said I was sorry.” * Manny “Sorry?! You’re sorry?! How would YOU like it if I destroyed one of YOUR STUFF ---” * Rainbowbolt (flatly) “Sorry.” * Manny “--- ON PURPOSE?!?” (Cappy breaks him away from the pegasus.) * Cappy “Okay. Before this gets any uglier…” * Rainbowbolt “Please. You guys gotta let me stay here. I will explode if I have to go back.” (The robots stayed silent for a bit.) * Felix “Okay, you can stay.” * Manny “What?!” (Rainbow smiles.) * Rainbowbolt “Yes! That means…” (flops onto a bed with green sheets) “...no more nagging and yelling from Volcanian…” (then jumps onto another bed with red/orange/yellow sheets) “...and no more bossiness from Grayson! WOO! Best weekend ever!” (Pan to the robots. Manny is still fuming about the broken trophy.) * Manny (glaring at Felix) “Thanks a lot.” * Felix “Oh, come on! What was I supposed to do?” * Manny “Easy. Just kick him out.” * Kunekune “Manny! If we kick him out, then that means we’re not being good friends.” * Manny “But ---” (Rainbowbolt leans into view.) * Rainbowbolt “The dragon’s got a point, you know. What kind of friends would you all be if you just decide to kick me out?” * Jack “We’d be...terrible friends!” (Prolonged gasp.) “I would hate to be that kind of friend! Rainbowbolt, you’re welcome to stay here.” * Rainbowbolt “Thanks, Jack.” * Manny (sourly) “Thanks, Jack.” * Felix (sternly) “Manny.” (The manticore sighs. Dissolve to a while later; now calmed down, he enters the bedroom and gasps. Cut to Rainbowbolt setting up his blue-and-white-colored bedsheets replacing Manny’s. On the nightstand sat a purple lava lamp. The pegasus smiles when he saw Manny come in.) * Rainbowbolt “Hey.” * Manny “Rainbow! What is this?!” * Rainbowbolt “You and the others agreed to let me crash here in your tower. On the outside, it’s kind of bland. But on the inside, it’s pretty darn cool!” * Manny “But that doesn’t mean you have to ---” (Rainbow puts a hoof over Manny’s mouth before he could say anything else, possibly a rude remark.) * Rainbowbolt “Ah-ah-ah! You made a deal, did you not?” (Manny angrily slaps his hoof away.) * Rainbowbolt “Hey. Just because I’m a pegasus doesn’t mean I’m not welcomed here.” * Manny “So, how long are you gonna stay here?” * Rainbowbolt “Well, let’s see...I’d say the chances of me returning home is…” (He takes out a calculator and starts working on it. Then he puts it away.) * Rainbowbolt “...I’d say as low as two percent.” * Manny “What?! But that’s going to take forever!” * Rainbowbolt “Exactly! I’m not going back until they apologize.” (He sits on the bed.) * Manny “Is that my bed?” * Rainbowbolt “Uhhhh, yeah.” * Manny “NOOOO!!” (Cut to him downstairs in the living room hovering above Felix, who is reading a book and sitting on the couch.) * Manny “Felix, you gotta help me. Rainbowbolt is taking my bed, so that means I’m sleeping on the floor!” * Felix “It also means that you’re just overreacting.” * Manny “But I’m not...ugh! You’re the genius around here! Go to him and tell him to leave!” * Felix (getting up, sighs) “Okay, fine.” (He flutters up the stairs, and the manticore takes his place on the couch. He picks up his book and looks it over with a confused look.) * Manny “How does he even understand all this?” (Just then, Rainbowbolt and Felix happily come down stairs; the former carries a handful --- in Rainbow’s case, hoof-full --- of blue tickets.) * Rainbowbolt “Guess what? I just remembered; I have tickets to the theater!” * Manny “What? Felix, you hate the theater!” * Felix (confused) “Since when?” * Rainbowbolt “I’m gonna tell the others!” (calling out) “Hey, guys! I have tickets to the theater!” (In no time flat, the other robots show up, all excited.) * Jack “No way! You’re taking us there?” * Rainbowbolt “Heck yeah!” (Clockwipe to the gang walking out of the theater. Cut to frame only the animatronics; Manny is the only one scowling and crossing his arms.) * Manny “I can’t believe Rainbow would choose the boring ol’ theater over cool stuff.” * Thorn “Yeah. What’s not to like about sports and other cool stuff?” * Manny “Nothing. We’re robotic mythical creatures.” * Felix “What does our species have to do anything?” * Manny “I don’t know, but I can tell I’m gonna hate spending time with Rainbowbolt.” (The others took this as an insult.) * Ulysses “That is, by far, the rudest thing you’ve said all day, Manny!” * Manny “What’s so rude about it?” * Felix “Ulysses has a point. You think that just because Rainbowbolt wants to spend time with us, means that he’s turning into a jerk.” * Jack “Yeah. I think it’s great Rainbow is spending time with us!” (Cut to the nine robots sitting at the couch, then another one to frame them and Rainbowbolt. This shot reveals them to be in the living room. The pegasus turns on the TV.) * Rainbowbolt “Who’s enjoying my company so far?” (Only Jack raised his hand and grinned; the others look bored/annoyed.) * Rainbowbolt “Oh, come on! Lighten up, will ya? Hey, let’s watch two hours of TV tonight!” (The next few lines overlap.) * Spike “Awesome!” * Thorn “I’d like that!” * Oggy “Great!” * Cappy “I get to choose!” * Manny “Let’s watch something cool!” (Back to Rainbow.) * Rainbowbolt (chuckles) “Let’s watch what I want to watch!” (He switches on a channel and a show is displayed. On TV is an action scene where a knight fights a dragon. Out of the ten guys, only one has a look of exhilaration, while the rest displays the opposite.) * Rainbowbolt “Yes! Yes! This is my favorite part! The battle scene is always the best part!” (Cut back to the animatronics.) * Cappy (to the robots) “Well, this isn’t the best part.” (Just then, Volcanian barges in with a disposition that nearly mirrors Rainbowbolt’s at the beginning of the episode when he first walks into the robots’ home.) * Volcanian “There is no words...and I mean, no words, to describe how angry I am at Grayson!” (to the robots) “I need you all to let me stay here tonight.” (He levitates in two bags matching his eye color and walks upstairs with them.) * Jack “That’s amazing! Sure we could use another pony’s company…” (turns to his eight friends) “Am I right?” (Most looks as if they’re about to explode at him, but hide it with a fake smile.) * Jack “Yay!” (runs upstairs) “Volcanian, it’s okay! You can stay here as long as you like!” * but Jack & Rainbowbolt “NO!!” (Jack looks confused.) * Cappy “I mean…” (fakes a smile) “Yeah. We’d love to have another pony in our tower.” (A crashing noise sends the robots in worry mode and made a mad dash into their bedroom. Felix began to scream. Cut to Volcanian, eyeing a broken globe next to a bed.) * Volcanian “Felix?” (He saw his angry expression.) “Is this yours?” * Felix “YES! That is mine!!” * Volcanian “You know, it’s not the end of the world just because I broke your globe.” * Felix (losing it completely) “IT’S MY GLOBE!!!” * Manny “He’s got a point, Felix.” (annoyed) “It’s a broken globe that can be fixed!” * Felix “IT’S NOT JUST A GLOBE!! THAT GLOBE WAS A PRESENT FOR ME LAST CHRISTMAS!!” * Jack (pats Felix on the head) “Oh, don’t you worry your computery little head, Felix. I’ll fix your globe.” * Felix “YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FIXING THINGS!!” (Jack backs away and hugs Volcanian.) * Oggy (irritated) “Felix the phoenix, you should be ashamed of yourself, mister! Sure, Volcanian may have broken one of your prized possessions…” (gets into Felix’s face) “...but that doesn’t mean you have to explode in his face! How dare you speak to him in such a manner, Felix!” (Volcanian holds out the now-repaired globe to Felix.) * Volcanian “Here. Your Christmas gift is fixed. Happy now?” * Felix (sadly takes the globe) “...Sorry…” * Volcanian “You should be.” (With that, he walks out of the room. Dissolve to the kitchen; Ulysses telepathically opens several cabinets to get some ingredients ready. Just then, the others come in. Ulysses took notice of them) * Ulysses “Oh, hello there, everyone. Guess who’s making a funnel cake?” * Manny “A funnel cake? Since...What...Who hit you in the head? Phantabus’ pet demon?” * Jack “It can’t be, silly. Maybe the ghost of all sweets hits him in the head so hard, he becomes interested in making a funnel cake!” (Funny look from everyone.) “What? It’s funnel cake. Are they or are they not good?” (He takes a small handful of the dough in the bowl. Just before he was about to eat it, Ulysses grabs it from him.) * Ulysses “Oh no, darling. It is never good to spoil your appetite with raw dough.” * Jack “Huh? Dough is awesome!” * Ulysses “If by ‘awesome’, you mean getting a bacterial disease? Ugh!” * Jack “Oh nooooooooo! I wouldn’t want that.” * Manny “Enough of this raw dough talk. Ulysses, you’re like Felix and Jack now! You two are so interested in Volcanian and Rainbowbolt! I just wish they’d get out of here!” * Jack “What? But Manny! They’re our best friends!” * Manny “Yeah, right. How do you explain that poltergeist poster Volcanian hung up in our bedroom?” * Kunekune “Why shouldn’t he? Volcanian loves ghosts.” * Manny “No way, Kunekune! This is the house of robots, not ghosts or ponies or other non-metallic junk!” * Spike “Manny, it’s just a poster. Get over it.” (They heard laughter overhead. Rainbowbolt and Volcanian fly about high above the robots and playfully chasing a bird. Cut back to the nine robots, and they exchanged worried looks at one another. Dissolve to a long shot of the tower with Mr. Sun starting to set in the sky, then cut to the robots inside a closet. Their eyes are the only parts visible within the darkness.) * Felix “Manny, what is so important that couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” * Cappy “Yeah. Even robots need sleep.” * Ulysses “I will never forgive you if I wake up with bags under my eyes.” * Manny “Where else can we sleep? Rainbowbolt and Volcanian literally took our room.” * Thorn “Yeah, but we can all sleep in the unoccupied beds!” * Manny “That won’t make a difference! Besides, it’s not even bedtime yet!” * Kunekune “What were you going to say?” * Manny “Well, some of us are going crazy over Volcanian and Rainbowbolt just because they had a huge fight with Grayson! Now, they’re taking our house! And worst of all, we have no place to sleep!” * Spike “No place to sleep? You know darn well we have spare beds in the basement.” * Manny “Since when?” * Jack (happily) “Since cake was invented!” (Odd stares from the others.) “What? Cake is great. Is or is it not awesome?” * Cappy “Oh, please stop with the cake.” * Manny “Our home is being threatened by the cuteness of the ponies. If Grayson won’t take Volcanian and Rainbowbolt back, then we’ll make him take them back!” * Cappy “That’s too risky! Besides, tensions will rise and the three with start fighting again. Manny, no offense, but you are loonier than Jack.” * Manny “Me?! Like Jack?!” * Felix “I think what Cappy is trying to say is, Manny, that you’re just being ridiculous over something as silly as three relatives arguing. Don’t you think that all we could’ve done is just settle down their fighting instead of going with the belief that they’re driving us out of our house, like how cuckoo birds steal each others’ nests?” * Cappy “I may not understand all of that, but it sounds true to me.” * Manny “It’s been a week since they moved in here! Some of you are going bonkers over Rainbowbolt and Volcanian! ” * Ulysses “Where did you get such a crazy idea?” * Kunekune “Yeah. Manny, we’re not bonkers over them.” * Manny “Oh really. Well, remember yesterday when Rainbowbolt came up with that weird game?” * Jack (happily) “How could I not remember it? It’s kinda like mixing baseball and charades together and you get...baseball-arades!” (Annoyed glances are aimed at him.) * Jack “What? Did or did you guys not enjoy it?” * Thorn (sarcastically) “Yeah. We enjoyed it all right.” * Manny “Because none of us did.” * Felix “That doesn’t prove anything! What’s so odd about that?” * Manny “I don’t know…” (glaring at Jack) “...but baseball and charades? It sounds more like someone put the words ‘baseball’, ‘lame’, and ‘boring’ and put them together to make...!” * Jack “Lamoringball!” * Manny (to the jackalope) “Will you stop making up words?!” * Spike “So none of us enjoyed the game. Big deal.” * Manny “Big deal? Well, what about the day before yesterday, where Ulysses made Rainbowbolt groom my mane? Or when Volcanian made his homemade orange-lemonade juice for us to enjoy?” * Ulysses “As for the grooming, your mane does look like it needs brushing. Really, Manny, when was the last time you ever groomed your mane?” * Cappy “Ew. He never grooms his hair?” * Felix “No, he doesn’t.” * Cappy (sarcastically) “Welp...this kappa deserves a barf bag.” * Felix “And so does this phoenix. I don’t like the kind of nonsense you’re bringing up, Manny.” (Just then, the voices of the two ponies are heard. The next few lines are muffled.) * Rainbowbolt “...I totally agree. The bedroom really does need more posters!” * Volcanian “There doesn’t seem to be any room left.” * Rainbowbolt “Oh, I know! Let’s try the basement.” (The robots’ eyes widen.) “There’s literally no pictures or anything hung up on the walls.” * Volcanian “Perfect. Let’s try to add some color to it.” (Eyes are wider and pupils shrunk to dot size.) * Rainbowbolt “Great idea! Let’s go get more posters from the store!” (The robots heard the two rushing to the front door and it closes.) * Felix “Okay...I admit...we’re all wrong!” * Kunekune “What do we do now?” * Manny “We kick them out!” * Spike “How?” (Cut to the ponies’ home then dissolve to the inside. Grayson has a towel wrapped around his wet body and mane. He removes the latter and grabs the hair dryer. In the mirror, he could see the nine robots and he screamed. He turns around and points the running dryer at them.) * Grayson “What do you want?!” (Felix tries to speak, but the dryer was too loud.) * Felix “WE’RE HERE TO TALK ABOUT…” * Grayson “TALK ABOUT WHAT?” * Felix “WE’RE HERE TO TALK ABOUT…” * Grayson “TALK ABOUT WHAT?!” * Felix “WE’RE HERE TO TALK ABOUT…” (He reaches over and turns the thing off.) * Felix “We’re here to talk about Rainbowbolt and Volcanian.” * Spike “If you don’t mind us asking...what was the fight about?” * Thorn “Maybe we could help.” * Grayson “Oh, sure…” (suddenly angry) “That is if you want me to reach my breaking point!” * Cappy “Won’t you forgive them?” * Grayson “Look, it’s really none of your business, alright? What’s the point? Maybe in a thousand years I’ll forgive them. With Rainbowbolt and Volcanian out of my way, I have all the space to myself. Good day.” (He walks out of the room. The robots gather into a circle. Hushed tones are used for the next few lines.) * Felix “Now what?” * Manny “Ooh, I’ve got an idea! Ho-ho!” * Ulysses “Oh, honestly, your mischief is just unsettling sometimes.” (Dissolve to a while later; Grayson walks into his bedroom and he screams. Cut to the nine robots, sitting innocently on top of their travel bags.) * Grayson (from o.s.) “What are you guys doing now?!” * Manny “Well, we need a place to stay, Grayson.” * Jack “Since your cousins are taking over our home…” * Kunekune “...it’s only fair if we move here.” (Cut back to Grayson.) * Grayson “Well, this is funny. I know what you guys are trying to do, but it won’t work. I’m not leaving.” (He suddenly cringes. Cut back to the robots; Manny starts to pull at his arm, making it longer. Back to Grayson.) * Grayson “You don’t think I can’t take your creepy robotic tricks?” (Back to the robots; they do very crazy tricks with their bodies --- Kunekune hyperextending a finger, Jack turning his head in a 360 degree angle, Spike and Thorn turning their arms around in odd angles, Ulysses punches himself on the head so eyes turn different colors, Cappy slowly moving his eyes in a circle, and Felix making his arms stretch out and touch the ceiling. Back to Grayson.) * Grayson “No, no, Oggy. You’re better than this.” (Back to the small martian ogre; his eyes flash a dark purple and lasers shoot out through the window. Now Grayson is frightened.) * Grayson “Woah! Gosh, you guys are scary!” (The stallion runs out of the room. Cut to the robots, grinning deviously at one another, knowing their plan is working. Their bodies stopped doing odd things. Cut to nighttime; Grayson is sleeping in his bed. The sound of rock and roll music playing causes him to fall off his bed. Cut to the pegasus fluttering up to the roof of his home, where he finds the source of the disturbance; the robots are pretending they’re playing a guitar and bobbing their heads to the beat.) * Grayson “Guys! Do you have any idea what time it is?! I swear, if I lost my hearing from all this noise, I’m going to…” (He noticed none of them are listening to him.) * Grayson “Oh, why waste my breath on you guys? I’m out of here.” (Grayson flies back down. Cut to a long shot of the robots’ tower in the daytime. Rainbowbolt is holding onto one end of a poster.) * Rainbowbolt “Volcan, where should this big poster go?” * Volcanian “Doesn’t look like there’s any space left to put it.” (Just then, Grayson comes in.) * Grayson “Oh, there’s my big poster.” (The brothers glared down at him.) * Volcanian “And what are you going to do about it?” (Grayson suddenly puts on a look of remorse.) * Grayson “Guys, I’m sorry! Please come back home!” * & Volcanian “Totally!” (The robots march in, steamed.) * Jack “Party’s over, ponies!” (Robots, winged unicorn, and pegasi began to argue at top volume. Felix steps out and flutters above the group.) * Felix “QUIET!!!” (The arguing stops.) “I think the best thing to do is for everyone to go back home!” (The three ponies start to walk toward the front door, which Manny opens for them.) * Manny “Right this way, guys. So...if you don’t mind me asking, what was the fight about?” (Cut to the trio.) * Rainbowbolt “Uh...oh! I can’t remember.” * Volcanian “Right there with you, Rainbow.” * Grayson “Yeah, I forgot too.” (Their eyes widen, then glare at each other.) * Volcanian, Grayson “Wait a minute!” (Their arguing starts up again. Cut to the other robots, glaring at the manticore.) * but Manny “Manny…” (Said animatronic gives off a nervous grin. Snap to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts